Jar of Hearts
thumb|300px|right ;I know I can't take one more step towards you :J sa j ne p ter una mas estapa al te ;Cause all that's waiting is regret :Car toda q attendando e lamento. ;And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? :Y tu ne sa pa je ne pa tua fantome qeselmas? ;You lost the love :tu perdi la amor ;I loved the most :J ameri la pli ;And I learned to live, half-alive :Y j aprendi a vivir, semi-viva ;And now you want me one more time :Y aora tu me vdre una mas vez ;Who do you think you are? :qi escqi tu pens tu e? ;Runnin' round leaving scars :curiran'ando circ lezermon cicatrices ;Collecting your jar of hearts :collectando tua jar de cores. ;And tearing love apart :Y tearandodescuartizar / tailler amor aparte ;You're gonna catch a cold :tu va pegar un refriado ;From the ice inside your soul :de la iceglace dentrointerior tua soul ;So don't come back for me :Asi ne revenir retor a me ;Who do you think you are? :Qi ecqi tu pens tu esse? ;I hear you're asking all around :J oir tu interrogando circ toda ;If I am anywhere to be found :Si je qeselqu a trovitar ;But I have grown too strong :Ma j crecer'e tan forta ;To ever fall back in your arms :a jame recaer retor en tua brasos ;And I learned to live, half-alive :Y j aprendi a vivir, semi-viva ;And now you want me one more time :Y aora tu me vdre una mas vez ;Who do you think you are? :qi escqi tu pens tu e? ;Runnin' round leaving scars :curiran' circ lezermon cicatrices ;Collecting your jar of hearts :collectando tua jar de cores. ;And tearing love apart :Y descuarticando amor aparte ;You're gonna catch a cold :tu va pegar un refriado ;From the ice inside your soul :de la glace dentro tua soul ;So don't come back for me :Asi ne revenir retor a me ;Who do you think you are? :Qi ecqi tu pens tu esse? ;Dear, it took so long just to feel alright :Dear, sa teri tan longa juste a sent j va bien ;Remember how to put back the light in my eyes :Lembrar como pon-retor(poner retor)remeter/met-retor lux en mia ocis. ;I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed :j desirer j ve perdi la primera vez que nos besari ;Cause you broke all your promises :Car tu romperi toda tua promeses ;And now you're back :Y aora tu e retor ;You don't get to get me back :Tu ne enobtenir me retor ;Who do you think you are? :qi escqi tu pens tu e? ;Runnin' round leaving scars :curiran' circ lezermon cicatrices ;Collecting your jar of hearts :collectando tua jar de cores. ;And tearing love apart :Y tearando amor aparte ;You're gonna catch a cold :tu va pegar un refriado ;From the ice inside your soul :de la glace dentro tua soul ;So don't come back for me :Asi ne ven-retor a me ;Don't come back at all :Ne ven-retor de todos. ;Who do you think you are? :qi escqi tu pens tu e? ;Runnin' round leaving scars :curiran' circ lezermon cicatrices ;Collecting your jar of hearts :collectando tua jar de cores. ;And tearing love apart :Y tearando amor aparte ;You're gonna catch a cold :tu va pegar un refriado ;From the ice inside your soul :de la glace dentro tua soul ;Don't come back for me :Ne ven-retor a me ;Don't come back at all :Ne ven-retor de todos. ;Who do you think you are? :Qi ecqi tu pens tu esse? ;Who do you think you are? :Qi ecqi tu pens tu esse? ;Who do you think you are? :Qi ecqi tu pens tu esse?